coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9422 (4th April 2018)
Plot Craig has locked himself in the flat until he's finished his switch rituals. Bethany tells Beth he's taking time off from the police. Shona wants to know what's changed and suspects there's someone else. David can't bear to tell her about the rape and leaves her heartbroken. Sophie confiscates all of Rosie's makeup. Rosie points out the couple snogging in the background of the selfie and says she posted it to cheer her up. Sophie says it still counts as she only caught them in the photo by accident. Imran drops Eileen off at No.11. She takes off her rings. Dev breaks the zip while trying to free Chesney from the haddock costume. Sophie books a holiday to Germany to see Bill and is happy she didn't get the job as she'd have been working for a sleaze. Rosie hides away as she can't bear to be seen without makeup. Sophie manages to sneak a photo of her. Bethany gets into the flat through the builder's yard and sees Craig fervently conducting his switch routines. The police force their way in through the front door. Rosie gains a boost in popularity due to her unprecedented absence from social media and her old agent offers her a promotion deal for a cosmetics company. Sophie reminds her that she's not allowed to wear make up but then agrees to return her products in exchange for her keeping the photo of her without any makeup. Craig explains his switch compulsion to Bethany, Beth and Maria. They wonder if he has OCD and book him an appointment to see Ali. Roy agrees to house Shona until she finds somewhere else. Liz is surprised when Imran tells her Eileen is home. She cancels her shift to look after her but a withdrawn Eileen demands to be left alone. Craig meets with Ali and admits that his rituals are interfering with his life. He describes the symptoms and says the obsession began after he got the times mixed up in court. Ali refers him to a specialist for an assessment. Josh asks David if he finished with Shona because of "them". David is disgusted and tells Josh he despises him. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ali Neeson - James Burrows Guest cast *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey *PC Mills - Serena Ryan *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Yard *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Archway gym *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Ali Neeson's office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office and yard *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and balcony Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David makes a sacrifice to protect his secret; Craig has nowhere left to hide; and Chesney becomes Dev's catch of the day. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,164,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes